


Trick or treat

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oliver held the young girl in one arm and her large pink bag in the other. Neither its colour or the fact it had fairies all over it bothered him although it didn't really go with own costume. Still the fact his little girl had a bright smile on her face more than made up for it. "This is the last one," he looked at her before kissing her temple. She looked so beautiful, her long blond wavy locks pushed back from her cherub like face by a pink fluffy band she had chosen herself. One hand clutched her wand whilst the other rested on her Fathers arm, her green eyes looked at him intently while she nodded, "Yes Daddy." He kissed her temple again before they both reached out and rang the doorbell, his larger hand engulfed hers easily.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver held the young girl in one arm and her large pink bag in the other. Neither its colour or the fact it had fairies all over it bothered him although it didn't really go with own costume. Still the fact his little girl had a bright smile on her face more than made up for it. "This is the last one," he looked at her before kissing her temple. She looked so beautiful, her long blond wavy locks pushed back from her cherub like face by a pink fluffy band she had chosen herself. One hand clutched her wand whilst the other rested on her Fathers arm, her green eyes looked at him intently while she nodded, "Yes Daddy." He kissed her temple again before they both reached out and rang the doorbell, his larger hand engulfed hers easily.

Oliver held the young girl in one arm and her large pink bag in the other. Neither its colour or the fact it had fairies all over it bothered him although it didn't really go with own costume. Still the fact his little girl had a bright smile on her face more than made up for it. "This is the last one," he looked at her before kissing her temple. She looked so beautiful, her long blond wavy locks pushed back from her cherub like face by a pink fluffy band she had chosen herself. One hand clutched her wand whilst the other rested on her Fathers arm, her green eyes looked at him intently while she nodded, "Yes Daddy." He kissed her temple again before they both reached out and rang the doorbell, his larger hand engulfed hers easily.

The door opened and before he could say anything Olivia did, "trick or treat." He just didn't think anyone could pull a trick on his daughter but the figure in the doorway might. Arms reached out and tickled the precious bundle in his arms before he could stop it from happening. A giggle escaped and he smiled, "Mommy, you're meant to give me candy," he heard between the laughter. "I think you've got more than enough, but how about this?" The offered treat was a green teddy bear dressed like Robin Hood. The grasping hands told him that it was more than alright.

Moving back inside into the light Ollie smiled over at his wife, "where's my treat," he said with a grin. The answering smile was most welcome, "you'll get your treat later," he could see that it would be much later, after their princess was fast asleep. As she turned he could see the swell of her stomach, next year he'd have another Queen to take out on Halloween.


End file.
